worldofdirlanfandomcom-20200213-history
Cataclysm
The Cataclysm was an apocalyptic event that ended the world of Arithonia and brought the survivors to the world of Dirlan. History remembers the Cataclysm as the period from the beginning of the Final War of Arithonia until the Final Rest. This event stretched from May 22 to December 16, 16 A.W, technically beginning year 1 of Dirlan. The Final War of Arithonia The tensions between the two kingdoms of Arithonia had boiled fiercely for years. In the kingdom of Stonemund, King Kalidroms assembled a party to explore the Nether, to replace a demonic tablet that infected the soul of his son, Aizeth. Of this party, his then-fiancee, Keiran Grey, her adopted sister, Shaine Minozza, the Blacksmith Griff Morivan and Hienrick the Inquisitor. Their objective was to travel to the distant south, where a portal to The Nether existed, their only entrance to the hellish plane of existence where they needed to travel to free the child. Elsewhere in Stonemund, a plot is hatched. Yori Montgor, leader of the Stonemund Military and advisor to Kalidroms, had decided to make his move. He blamed the neighboring kingdom, Mineria, for the strife in Stonemund and for Kalidroms being placed on the throne after the death of the heir to the royal family. Assembling the mass of the Stonemund Army, an entire division of the army was sent from Old Stonemund, across the southern wall and sneaking into Lunaville, home of the Werewolves of Arithonia began their total annihilation. Though many escaped, the city and surrounding forest were leveled in a matter of days. A wounded merchant of Lunaville rushed from the secluded city, attempting to reach the capital city. Unfortunately, the man only managed to make it to Downe'du before succumming to his wounds. His last words, however, may be remembered as the difference between the peaceful ending that came, or Montgor's successful annihilation of Mineria and, likely, the end of all life of Arithonia. "The scarred face... they killed the dogs." he mumbled before slipping into a coma that ultimately took his life. When King Mattias Mineria II heard word of the merchant and his final words, heard of 'the scarred face', he knew that Yori had finally lost his mind. As Mattias led a march on Downe'du to fortify the small commerce town, Yori set his sights on the Northern Minerian Opperation, a massive dig site for Mineria. Not a single miner was left alive before the night was over, and the Stonemund forces doubled back, having dealt exactly the blow it had wanted. Enraged, Mattias called a full evacuation of the out laying cities into New Mineria proper, and amassed the entire army. Meanwhile, Kalidroms, Shaine and Keiran would return from the Nether, without the presence of Griff, Hienrick or Aizeth. Before they could contact anyone, however, Keiran and Kalidroms were apprehended as treasoners. Keiran was to be imprisoned for life, and Kalidroms was to be put to death immediately. Yori, placing an ironclad grip over the entirety of Stonemund, worked to place a stage above the wall of Arithonia, so that both nations could watch the killing of Kalidroms. In the eleventh hour, however, a group of rangers appeared from Mineria, lead by Ghera Ironleaf. The ensuing battle split Stonemund into two factions, Old Stonemund being lead by Yori and Ir'thmund, lead by Kalidroms. Leading his troops southward and around the wall, Kalidroms met with Mattias to disucss indefinite terms of peace between the two nations. Naturally, it was not long before Yori and the remains of his army would march on Mineria. This battle, remembered as the War at the Wall, lasted for seven days, and ended when Mattias scaled the wall, facing Yori in single combat. The aged warriors, matched in skill and daring, fought until the dawn. As the sun rose, the killing blow was struck, and Yori tumbled from the wall and lay dead. Peace was not long to last, however. As the remainder of the Stonemundian separatists fought or laid down their arms, an evil force swelled under the world. The Cult of The Sleeper used the death of Yori and his men as the catalyst to awaken the great wyrm that rested beneath the world. The blood of war roused it, and it's first order would be to thank the cult that restored it by fulfilling their wish. Ending the world of Arithonia, starting with them. From far in the south, a pillar of flames errupted from beneath the crust, and all were at a stand still. A new war began as the body of an old enemy barely lay cold. Monstrocities written of in ancient lore appeared, conscripting all the horrors of Arithonia to their aid, now working in full to destroy the world and devour the last souls of Men. Within days, the cities of Stonemund crumbled to dust, and all of Arithonia retreated to the security of New Mineria. It was only a matter of time, however, until the Sleeper would gain ground and take the world in whole. In the mean time, the people would fight to the death. Over the course of a month, many of the heroes of Arithonia fell, but they managed to keep the Sleeper mostly at bay. It was not until a Nether Portal opened within their bounds. From within, Griff and Hienrick returned to the surprise of all. Carrying weapons and armor of peculiar make, the two did not speak of their adventures on the other side, merely outfitting the army of Arithonia to fight the Nether in full armed combat. The final battle for Arithonia was once told in the Obsidian Codex, which Morivan wrote in the weeks to follow. Though the final account is lost, what is known is that while many heroes that went returned with their lives, Mattias gave his life in the final moment to kill the Sleeper, and send it and the Netherian forces back to the pits. While the people rejoiced, the heroes licked their wounds. Griff would lose an eye in the final battle, Ezio Campbelli, founder of the Brotherhood, would lose an Arm. In the days that followed, the people filed into the many ships of the Minerian Navy, setting to the seas as Mineria Castle sank into a volcanic fissure. As Griff wrote, Hienrick would weave a spell to carry the survivors of Arithonia to a safe land. Some days later, just after dusk, the people of Arithonia all slipped into silent sleep. They would awake only days later.